narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Yuuka Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Yuuka's parents had special connections that didn't trust Danzo that much. So the connection had decided to watch over his actions very carefully. After a few months of observing Danzo they had realized that they had assigned Itachi Uchiha to kill off the Uchiha clan. They wanted to warn the entire clan but thought it would be extremely suspicious that most of the clan just suddenly disappeared and didn't want to be caught and killed. So returning a favor of once saving their lives they decided to twist the true to save Yuuka's parents. The special connection was told Yuuka's parents that because of Aoi Uchiha, Yuuka's father, recent mission was making his families lives at risk. So they had decided to secretly sneak out of the village under an old passage way that was too dangerous to simply walk through. But Aoi took that chance to save his family. The passage way lead a good distance away from the village but were greeted but some unfriendly ninja. Aoi instantly had fought to save his wife and soon to be born daughter, Yuuka. He was able to kill the ninja but revived a good amount of damage to himself but was able to recover nicely. Soon Yuuka's parents found their way to a small village that was on the very edge of the Land of Fire's borders. Tired from running they had thought to stay at this little farming village and had thought that Yuuka going to train at the local academy would be a good idea. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Yuuka was born in a small farming village that did take in Academy students for a small military force in their village. But she was brought into this place because this is where her parents decided to settle down and have Yuuka when they felt like it. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I want this Uchiha because I want to start her from the bottom and advance her all the way to the top. I want to start her more on the weaker side and just make her into a strong character. I would do all this through fanfiction and Rping. Just working a character up is just pure amazement to me and takes allot of free time that I have nothing else to do with. The way I would use her is to make a complete series of fanfictions of her surviving and finding her purpose in her life. First Bodygurad and Protege (talk) 02:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision * If they left to marry and hail of the Uchiha Compound in Konoha, her parents wouldn't be out of danger so easily. Despite Itachi not killing them could be Danzō's doing instead. Your reasoning to have this character is legit, the surviving should be revised. * Second Review: Itachi's mission was top secret. None knew about his mission other then the council, Danzō and the Third. Otherwise I'm sure that these connections would be killed the moment they opened their mouth. Besides, Itachi would leave no Uchiha alive who lived at the compound since he had to massacre all to protect Sasuke. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 21:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications